In a game space (or other virtual space), users may create and develop their elements (e.g., structures, character units, items, or other elements). The elements may be controlled by the users to interact with the virtual space and/or each other. For example, users may utilize their user-controlled elements to attack other user-controlled elements or defend against other user-controlled elements, resulting in damage or other impacts to their user-controlled elements. However, users are typically unable to test out the user-controlled elements that they have created and developed, or their strategies and skills using their user-controlled elements, for instance, without incurring damage or other impacts to their user-controlled elements. These and other drawbacks exist.